Nobody Breaks My Heart
by LoveDoes
Summary: She was pissed off, she wanted to rip him apart kick him in the balls and then chop them off and then she wanted to rip all of his piercing out, one by one. But most of all she wanted revenge.


First of all i just want to say this is my first story ever, and I know it sucks so no need to review saying it sucks because i already know that. And just to warn you guys this story is crap and i don't even know why i wrote it. But i thought since i love reading all of the wonderfull stories about Gwen that you guys wrote, why not make one of my own. You know, just to see how it feels, to see how it feels to get reviews and having people either praise your work or tell you that it sucks.

Anyways sorry for the rant like i said before this is my first story, so please no flames, becuse i'd rather have no reviews than a ton of flames.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND AND NEVER WILL, THE ONLY TIME I DO OWN IT, IS IN MY DREAMS.

Anyways onto the story

Gwen was broken hearted.

She was laying down on her bed with mascara stains on her cheeks

Today she woke up thinking positive and hoping today was gonna be a good day but instead she found the complete opposite.

Today was the worst day of her life.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Gwen woke up too birds chirping and the smell of pancakes coming from underneath the crack of her door. (An: cheesy I know)_

_Gwen got out of bed and headed for the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, she was surprised by her mood, she usually woke up grumpy and really tired, but today she woke up energized and happy._

_"I wonder why" Gwen thought to herself, who was she kidding? she knew exactly why she woke up excited, because 1 year has passed by and her and Duncan were still going strong despite what everybody else said. Everybody else had this theory that they wouldn't last longer than a week. And by everybody she meant all the DxC fans, magazines; predicting how long they'd last, and just people around, hell even her friends thought they wouldn't last very long. _

_Ha! she proved them wrong!_

_Well anyways she exited the shower and dried herself off and put on a pair of skinny jeans and dark purple tank top, and straightened her hair (her hair has grown since TDWT like to her shoulders) and finished the look off with a black cardigan._

_She ate pancakes that her mother made and then she headed off to school with her cousin Jason(AN: you will now more about him later)_

_She met up with her friend Bridgette (AN: oh yeah forgot to mention Bridgette, Duncan, Alejandro,Geoff, and Courtney went to her school. Also sorry if if its weird that they've been going to the same school for like 3 years (since they're juniors now) and haven't noticed each other until a show brought them together) and they walked into the entrance of the school together._

_"You look pretty today Gwen" Bridgette said_

_"Thanks! you too" Gwen said with a smile that definitely added to her good day._

_Well anyways the bell rang and they headed off to first period together. Gwen a little disappointed she didn't get to see Duncan but she quickly shook it off she would see him in 2nd period, that is if he shows up._

_He didn't._

_In fact he didn't show up to any of the classes he had with her, which are only 2 but still._

_She knew he was here because she saw him in the hallway, but once he saw her he turned around and waled the other way, she tried calling his name but he didn't turn, she even thought about chasing after him but she decided against it for fear of looking to clingy._

_After school after stopping by her locker to get everything she needed she went to the back of the school where she usually hung out with her friends which were Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, and Alejandro (he's a nice guy when he's not put into a competition competing for a million dollars) and sometimes Pixie Corpse; one of her goth friends._

_Well while walking there people were staring at her some with sympethetic looks on ther faces, some gasped when i walked by and and some smiled, mostly the bitchy people that hate me._

_Then ther was a crowd around the tree we hung out at, and Bridgette came out of nowhere and pulled my hand._

_"come on Gwen, let's go to the vending machines and get a snack, im hungry" Bridgette said calmly but her eyes looked sort of panicked._

_But i pulled away from her grasp, and looked back at the crowd and pushed my way closer to tree, which wasn't that hard because once people saw me they easily made way for me to see what everybody was hollering at, as i got closer i could make out bright green hair._

_Then i saw it _

_The thing that broke my heart._

What did i tell you guys, horrible, i know, but the next one will be way better, I promise.

Anyways review if you want to find out what happens next.

Please?


End file.
